Against Nature
by NonyaBusiness
Summary: "You want me to defy myself and get a human male pregnant?" Mother Nature asked. The moon looked un-amused as he said, "The next immortal I make will be your perfect match." "... The due date's Easter Sunday." Rated T for paranoia! Male Pregnancy. Why?... you tell me I don't even know myself and I'm writing it. The OC is the baby btw
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm NonyaBusiness, but you can call me Nonya. This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfiction (yes, I've written other fanfictions, they just aren't posted yet) so I hope that you enjoy! I came up with this on a whim, but there'll be others that don't have... whatever I have. This has M-preg (though usually I'm against it) and _POSSIBLY_ MxM, though I'm not sure. You can vote though!

Jack?

Bunnymund?

Tooth?

Sandy?

Let me know what you choose. For now: ON WITH THE STORY!

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jack walks in. "There's something that has to be done first."

"Oh! Jack, would you please say the disclaimer for me?" I ask.

"Nonya doesn't own anything, just the plot and new addition later one," Jack says.

"Thank you," I say then turn to you. "Please read, enjoy, and review. No flames please!"

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

"_What?!_ You want me to defy myself and get a man pregnant when he hasn't had sex in centuries?" demanded Mother Nature demanded.

The Man in the Moon seemed un-amused seeing as he had a straight face and with a monotone voice he said to her, "The next immortal I make will be your perfect match."

"... The due date's Easter Sunday."

The Man in the Moon smiled. This was going to make everything run along perfectly. He was looking forward to the outcome, but now he had to pay extra attention to people everywhere to make sure that Mother Nature got her perfect match like he promised.

_**Sickness?**_

Nicholas St. North was no stranger to many things and sickness was one thing he knew. His stomach churned when he awoke and he ended up on his knees with his face in a place that was never meant for his face spilling up his guts. He brushed his teeth afterwards and started craving Chinese. He shook his head and tried to get back to work, but he got Chinese in the end and then ate to his fill. Jack decided right them to pay him a visit. He noticed that North was a little sluggish.

"You work too much," Jack insisted.

North sat back in his chair and shook his head. "I got plenty of sleep... is just that I don't feel well."

Jack seemed a little worried and checked his temperature. "You're temperature's normal."

"I am fine," he insisted.

"You should get some rest," the winter sprite insisted as he started to go towards the door then he paused as he looked at North's hunched form. "You're still working?"

"I feel fine."

Jack grabbed the pen gently and placed it on the table. "Let's get you to bed. You might get worse if you don't."

Nick complied with the boy, seeing as he knew that the boy loved taking care of others. He took care of Sandman, Tooth, and Bunnymund when they were sick and did a fantastic job, might as well get to the last Guardian he hadn't taken care of. Jack tucked him into bed, careful to avoid making skin contact due to his usual cold nature and then asked what North wanted. After a moment of thinking North wanted ponchiki. With a nod the Guardian of Fun was off to inform a yeti. Soon enough the Guardian of Wonder had his ponchiki and he ate it merrily. North did feel tired and he fell asleep.

Over a week everyone knew that something was off with Nicholas St. North. He had cravings, mood swings, and his stomach churned and sometimes he threw up. Jack was diligent in his care-taking duties, but not so much he put his Guardian duties on hold. Nick was keeping up with work, but he was even easier to anger than usual and he was so emotional everyone was on their toes, sometimes literally because it caught them off guard. No one knew what the matter was except two.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Jack asked North, literally hovering over North.

"Go, go, I'll be fine," North insisted.

The winter spirit hesitated but then flew slowly out of the office. He didn't think that North would be feeling like that for a while, but he would keep an eye on him. Bunnymund was lounging about, taking a break from his duties. Tooth and Sandy were also there and Jack floated over to them, casting a worried look towards North's office.

"Is he doing any better?" Tooth asked, worry in her eyes.

"No, but he's still walking around," Jack added as if it were a bonus. "He wants me to take a break."

"Bloody hell, mate, you've gotta rack off. You're overworking yourself and he's starting ta worry about you worrying about him," Bunnymund groaned.

The newest Guardian huffed. "Shut up Kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny."

Tooth got between the two. "Calm down. North's gonna be fine and we'll get back to normal."

Sandy smiled and nodded, using his pictures to show them that this had occurred before when North caught a yeti cold except there were no cravings. Seeing as one of the three that kept the group calm was out of commission that left Sandy and Tooth to keep the group calm, despite how worked up they were themselves. They just hoped that Tooth's words were true and that everything would be normal soon because they couldn't handle this disorder for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Nonya Again! Here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the last. I want you to review! The poll is still open. Who will North end up with?

"I don't like that I end up pregnant," North says, walking in.

I roll my eyes. "It's just an idea. It's not like you're really pregnant. Anyway, would you please say the disclaimer?"

North grunts. "Nonya owns nothing. She only owns the plot and the new addition later on."

"Please read, enjoy, and review!" I say.

* * *

_**Growing?**_

E. Aster Bunnymund was both observant and oblivious, but he can swear that North's belly was getting bigger. Not the usual muscle big (it seemed that North's muscles bulged a little more every year sometimes) either, like he'd had too many cookies and needs to exercise kind of big. He didn't say anything to the man himself just in case he ended up snapping at the Pooka. Aster preferred to keep his fur, whiskers, and life. Bunnymund brought it up to Tooth and she tapped her chin in thought.

"Perhaps he's a little rounder. I don't have a clue why though," Tooth muttered at last.

Jack suddenly entered with Sandman and he looked like he was about to pass out from hyperventilating. "I... I know what's..."

"Calm down and get yer breath mate!"

Jack gulped and then steadied his breath. "I know what's wrong with North."

Sandy nodded and then made a picture of a hand laying on a stomach.

"No!" Bunnymund gasped, gripping the nearest pillar to keep himself steady.

"He's... _He's_ pregnant?" Tooth asked.

Nicholas St. North, a burly Russian _man,_ was pregnant? This made the minds of the Guardians of Hope and Memories heads reel and wonder how in the world this was possible. Sure, Bunnymund could be pregnant if he mated with another male, but he was the last Pooka, it made sense, however human North was never meant to bear children, yet he was pregnant. Tooth glanced at Bunnymund who eventually sat down in shock and then looked at Jack and Sandy. Nick being pregnant sure did explain a lot.

"We need to tell him," Jack said hesitantly.

"But who's gonna do it?" Bunnymund asked.

No one wanted to volunteer, so someone had to be volun-told. Suddenly the older Guardians turned their gazes towards Jack.

"Oh, no! I think it should be Tooth," Jack said.

_Perhaps all of us?_ Sandy suggested.

That could work. Whoever ran slowest would be stuck with North depending on the mood. They silently agreed to this and went to tell North, going as slow and as quick as possible.

North stared at his fellow Guardians in disbelief. "What?"

"Well, Jamie told me how his aunt was acting lately and it reminded me of you, and then Jamie said that she was pregnant," Jack explained.

"You're going to be a father," Tooth added, making sure mother didn't slip out.

North rubbed his forehead. "What... in the world... I've no idea how this could happen!"

"Trust me, none of us do," Bunnymund said.

This was a shock to everyone, but mostly to North. He grew up with women getting pregnant, he grew up thinking he would marry and get his wife pregnant, not be single and get pregnant against the Laws of Nature. This wasn't right, the only way it could happen was... Of course! He rose from his chair and grabbed his coat and hat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tooth demanded.

"I'm going to pay old friend a visit," he said, as if it were just that simple.

"You're with child now," Jack reminded carefully. "You can't do things like drive the sleigh."

This enraged North, but he reigned it in surprisingly well. "Mhm... Then Jack, you will drive sleigh for me. Take smoother path than the one I took you on."

Jack blinked at the amount of trust North was giving him. "A-are you sure?"

"I taught you how to drive sleigh, no? You'll be fine," North said.

Sandy made a few pictures which translated to, _Can't you just use one of your globes?_

North sighed. "You take away fun Sandy! Fine, I go."

The big man in red pulled out a snow globe and then threw it with slightly more force than needed and then walked through the portal. The other four Guardians felt panic rise in them, not knowing whether portals were actually a good thing or not. They quickly followed the larger man and ended up in a forest near a cave. North stood with his hands on his hips glaring inside.

"I know you're in there, come on out and explain," he called, his booming voice echoing.

Soon enough a woman with thick black hair came out with her eyes locked on North. "What is it you wish for me to explain?"

This made the youngest Guardian gape as he moved forward. "Why North is pregnant!"

Mother Nature didn't seem to be fazed by this as she observed the larger man. "The development is going well... Mhm. You're coming along very nicely."

"You didn't answer," North noted.

"I made a deal," she shrugged then tilted her head for a split second. "I suppose I'm allowed to tell you now."

"Good, because this doesn't make any bloody sense," Aster complained.

"The Man in the Moon made a deal with me, if I make North pregnant so that he may have his wish of having a child and receive a... mate per say, I will get my perfect match the next immortal made."

"So... you made him pregnant for MiM?" Tooth asked.

"Pretty much."

"North, are you alright?" Jack asked, looking at how the larger man swayed.

"Catch him!" Mother Nature shouted, her eyes alight with worry.

The other four Guardians caught the large man with difficulty but managed to lay him down gently. Tooth fluttered nervously. "Is he going to be fine?"

"Yes, he's just processing," the other woman replied, keeping a wary eye on the man.

"What're we gonna do?" Bunnymund demanded.

"I suggest you take shifts in caring for him. It seems to be the only way..."

They wondered how all of this would work, but it was a good thing Christmas had passed. "Wait... he's grown enough to be a month pregnant. How long ago was this deal?"

"Oh, the growing process is faster due to the necessity for him to go about his Guardian duties. He'll be due in a few months."

"Do we have a specific date?" Tooth asked.

"I do, and the Man in the Moon does, but I'll leave it a surprise to you," Mother Nature said, a twinkle in her eyes. "Well, I believe it's time for you to go back to the pole."

With that the Guardians left with North and child. With help of the yetis they placed North into his bed. Once that was done they each left to do their jobs. Jack was left behind. It would mostly be him and Bunnymund, but said rabbit would be busy so Jack would be the main care-taker, like he had been for the past few weeks anyway. With a sigh Jack headed to his room to get some much needed shut eye before he needed to wake and attend to North again in an hour. Funny thing about spirits: they didn't need much sleep. North would need more than he usually did which was an hour or two and now was about five to six hours. Luckily Jack would be up before him.


End file.
